


Lantern Festival

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, fics based on a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee wonders what the lanterns are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lantern Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Song: I See the Light (Tangled)

Renee had seen the lights, well the lanterns, the first night she’d stayed in Las Vegas with Dean. She’d questioned him on what they were, but he didn’t know. Of course she wasn’t surprised by that fact.

A year later, the first night of her officially living in Las Vegas, the lanterns lifted into the air again. She again asked Dean what they were for, but he still didn’t know. Why she thought he would have figured it out is beyond her. 

It was the third year that was different. Dean had told Renee that they were going out that evening, but he wouldn’t tell her where. She didn’t think anything of it until they arrived. She could see people lining up, receiving the unlit lanterns.

“Dean,” she says as she looks over.

“You’ve been asking me about it for two years,” Dean responds as they climb out of the car. He takes her hand as they make their way toward the crowd. “So I looked into it. And by that I mean I had Brian look into it, because it involves the computer. This was the only thing he came up with. It’s something Brian said they called a Lantern Festival or something like that. They light lanterns and let them go in memory of someone you’ve lost.”

Renee smiles up at him. “You did this for me?”

“Of course I did. Don’t look so surprised.” He kisses the side of her head as they step into line.

“Thank you.”


End file.
